We have continued to examine the consequences for human health, especially reproductive health, of exposure to persistent compounds like DDT. We failed to confirm an association reported by others that DDT exposure affected menstrual cycle characteristics. We did an invited review of the health consequences of DDT exposure for Lancet, and reiterated in it our previous finding that, if the effects of DDT on lactation and pre-term birth that have been observed in North America occur in Africa, then there would be little or no net benefit from using DDT to control malaria there.